


Primer beso.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven Universe, Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Porque ese beso siempre sera algo que debe recordarse, no crees Steven?
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 2





	Primer beso.

Fuera de una casa en un vecindario común, había un hombre de cabello castaño hablando con una mujer que tenía la piel de color rojizo que cargaba un niño de apariencia cinco años que usaba una camisa mucho más grande.

-Muy bien, los números de emergencia están en el refrigerador. Si algo pasa no duden en llamarme.- Greg le dijo, mientras hacía ademan de entrar a la camioneta, Garnet solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Steven la abrazaba.

-Hablo enserio Garnet, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme.-

-Greg…-

-Hay comida en el refrigerador. Steven debe de dormirse a las ocho.-

-Greg…-

-Oh, tal vez debería quedarme por…-

-Greg!- Eso hizo que al fin el hombre se callara.

-Steven y yo estaremos bien, ahora vete antes de que se haga tarde.- Con eso hizo que el calvo por fin se callara y subiera a la camioneta.

-Bien. Si no vuelvo en tres días, llamen a la policía.- Estaba por arrancar pero volvió a ver a la fusión y a su hijo. –En serio, si no vuelvo, llamen a la policía.- Y con eso por fin se fue.

Entrando a la casa con el pequeño híbrido dejo que este jugara con los juguetes que había en el piso, todo estaba normal y tranquilo. Steven jugaba con cubos de construcción mientras Garnet se encargaba de vigilarlo.

* * *

**\--Más tarde--**

* * *

Ambos gems ahora estaban en el parque, la razón era simple, a Steven le gustaba mucho el parque y como buen niño pedía con ojos de cachorro que hacían que la líder de las gemas de cristal lo llevara, jugando en el arenero y haciendo castillos de arena el pequeño pelinegro jugaba tranquilo.

Eso fue hasta que una escena le llamo la atención. Una pareja de un chico y una chica mayores que él, juntaban sus labios con los del otro para su gran confusión. El chico tenía cabello castaño y la chica lo tenía rubio, la escena se seguía desarrollando frente a sus ojos y vio como la chica abrazaba con sus brazos la cabeza del chico mientras que este la abrazaba por su cintura, sus manos estaban por moverse cuando sus ojos fueron tapados.

-Ganet!-  
La fusión al ver que algo había llamado la atención del más pequeño averiguó que era, y al verlo no dudo en taparle los ojos.

Iba a hace una larga tarde.

* * *

**\--Luego--**

* * *

Steven comía su cena con el ceño pensativo, luego de lo que vio en el parque no dudo en preguntarle a Garnet sobre lo que era y porque esos chicos lo estaban haciendo, pero la respuesta que le habían dado no lo tenía satisfecho.

_“-Las personas que se aman lo hacen.-Le había dicho la fusión, solo ganándose más preguntas que respuestas._

_Steven arrugo la nariz confuso, causándole ternura ala de afro._

_-¿Cómo tú y Pela?- Garnet solo se rio, era tierno ver al híbrido preguntarle sobre eso. Acomodándolo en sus brazos le respondió._

_-No, es un tipo de amor muy diferente. Solo eso te diré.-“_

Acostado en el sofá con la morena frunció el ceño, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la televisión. Aun cuando comió su cena y término su postre, no dijo nada; aún estaba confundido y curioso sobre lo que vio en el parque, viendo de reojo a la fusión vio que estaba concentrada viendo el programa que ni siquiera trataba de ver.

Determinado como solo un niño puede ser, se sentó en el regazo de la líder de las gemas de cristal quien le prestó atención apenas se sentó sobre ella, viendo sus labios por un momento tomo su rostro y…

-Steven, que est…- Garnet no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el infante había posado sus labios con los de ella quedándose allí por más tiempo del que le gustaría. Cuando este se separó de ella sonreía con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sin saber lo que acababa de hacer realmente mientras que la gema tenía el rostro levemente oscurecido.

-Steven, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Ante la pregunta, le sonrió con un brillo dulce e inocente en los ojos.

-¡Porque te amo, Garnet!- Apenas dijo eso volvió a besar repetidamente los labios carnosos de la fusión, quien en shock y sonrojada solo se dejaba hacer.

* * *

**\--Años más tarde--**

* * *

Steven junto a las gemas de cristal, Bismuth, Lapislázuli y Peridot, las diamantes acompañadas con Spinel, los padres de Connie y la propia Connie veían entre risas los videos caseros donde mostraban al propio Steven siendo un niño.

-Oigan, pongamos este.- Dijo Amatista, mostrando un VHS que tenía en el cómo título en marcador negro G&S con un pequeño corazón.

_“Al reproducirlo salía un Steven más pequeño que jugaba con bloques de construcción junto a Garnet quien estaba sentada detrás de él._

_-Saluda, hijo.- Se escuchó la voz de Greg, lo que hizo que el pelo rizado lo viera y lo saludara con una sonrisa._

_-¡Hola papá!-“_

-Oh Steven, eras tan adorable.- Dijo Blue, sus manos juntas mientras veía enternecida a la versión más joven del hijo de Pink.

Mientras que el híbrido algo sonrojado solo se reía, incluso Bismuth había comentado sobre lo lindo que se veía antes. Garnet estaba en silencio sonriendo sutilmente, pero por dentro era otra historia.

_“-Di algo a la cámara, hijo.- Steven solo vio curioso al frente sin saber que decir._

_-¿Qué quieres que diga, papá?- Tenía un cubo de color rojo en las manos mientras este se sentaba en el regazo de la fusión y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho._

_-Oh no lo sé. Algo como… ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?- Ante la pregunta, Steven sonrió ampliamente mostrando como le faltaban algunos dientes.”_

-Apuesto a que dijiste que querías ser una gema de cristal, tu siempre decías eso, Steven.- Dijo Connie.

-Oh vamos, ni siquiera recuerdo algo de esos videos.- Dijo el pelinegro, tenía una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro y su mano en su nuca.

_“- Cuando sea grande, voy a casarme con Garnet!- Dijo el pequeño híbrido para tomar el rostro de la mencionada y empezar a darle muchos besos en los labios mientras decía ‘Te amo’ varias veces.”_

El lugar estaba en un silencio muy incómodo, Steven estaba pálido y rojo a la vez dando una extraña combinación mientras tenía la boca abierta. Yellow, White y Spinel trataban de calmar a Blue, quien miraba con ojos asesinos a Garnet; Connie y sus padres solo estaban calladas viendo la tele mientras que las otras gemas tenían sus propias reacciones.

Perla y Amatista estaban algo sonrojadas, recordando la época cuando Steven daba besos en la boca con la excusa de que era porque las quería siendo un niño que no entendía mucho de eso, Bismuth, Lapislázuli y Peridot estaban incomodas sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Eeeehhhh.- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Steven.

No podía ser todo más incómodo.

-¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo, Steven?- Dijo Garnet, solo volviendo el ambiente mucho peor y que Blue estuviera cerca de soltarse.

Iba a ser una larga noche.


End file.
